John: Make Rose Smile
by Blaze0843
Summary: They're reunited. For the first time in three years. But she still has that same look on her face. And you know you have to change that.


**Man, I've been having these two a lot on my mind recently...**

This is the first time you've seen her face to face. And you never imagined her to look like this.

Well, not to say she isn't pretty or anything, but she's _better_ than you imagined; partially because the first time you met her, she was all Grimdark and hard to understand. Then again, it's difficult to understand her over PesterChum. All those giant vocabulary words come so easily to her. Hell, you have to keep a dictionary next to your computer when you talk to her. Heh, looking back on that, it seems you didn't understand her half the time. But in a way, you miss those times. When Rose was more... funny. Laughable. A friend.

But now, that's passed. Here she is. Face to face. She's changed so much. Not just physically, but mentally as well. She was mature before, and it seems like she knows everything in the universe. You don't even need to hear her words to tell; the poise she carries as the new Seer of Light gives it all away.

You note that Jade has dashed up and locked Dave into a breath-taking hug... quite literally. And it seems the hug is tighter than that funny hoodie. Dave gives you a look that pleads for help, but you chuckle and turn away, your attention focused on the orange-dressed girl floating a few feet off the ground. You rise up to meet her, desperate to see her face.

Only, she's wearing this _ridiculously _long hood. Okay, yeah, your hood is longer, but hers sags more when she wears it. Seriously, how the hell does she _see _out of that thing?

It could be worse. She could have a hella-tight hoodie, like Dave.

"Hey!" You duck under, trying to see her face. "Where's Rose? It seems she disappeared under all that hood!"

You hear a slight chuckle that _might _have been her laughing. But the hood blocks her smile. Always. There's always something that's blocking her smile. Whether it's the fact that the two of you are hundreds of miles away, or the fact that she's too Grimdark to look happy.

All you want is to hear her smile. Is that too much to ask for? Her smile could probably light up a Christmas tree; it's that special! And rare.

You slowly lift her hood up. Past her lips, her nose, noting every little detail on her face from her pale skin to a few blemishes, and finally her amethyst eyes that just mesmerize you. They have a look of confusion in them, and that only makes you more eager. Finally, you let the hood flow behind her, and before she can object, you've wrapped your arms around her in a NON-FRIENDLY hug. In fact, it's more of an embrace.

Remember how you said you'd give her a NICE, FRIENDLY hug? Yeah, what were you thinking back then?

She's obviously confused, but immediately wraps her arms around you as well. You don't pull back.

"I missed you, Lalonde."

"And I you, Egbert." Her voice is beautiful and sincere. And it's amazing to hear her talk English instead of that Horror Tongue thing. Finally, you decide to let her go. Only, for a moment, it seems she's trapped in your embrace, still holding her arms around your neck. Her cheeks begin to flush when she realizes that you've already let go.

It's cute. Hell, it's adorable. You, for some reason, begin to blush as well.

"You don't seem to talk much, now that we're face to face." He notes, making a small pouty lip.

Rose almost seems to give a wry smile. "Forgive me, Egbert, but you've stolen my breath away as the Heir of Breath."

Haha. That was a good one.

Wait...

Did Rose just make... a pun?

"You just made a pun!" You wrap your arms around her a second time, almost mockingly. "I knew you had it in you!"

"Yes, within me. Buried deep, _deep _within me."

"Make another one!" You give your signature toothy grin to try and convince her. You could get used to the "Funny Rose."

"My deepest apologies, but I believe I have already longed surpassed my humor quota for the day." She smiles. She smiled! For once, she actually smiled! See, it just takes some old Egbert charm to get her to smile. Now the hard part. Getting her to laugh.

"I hope the trip with Dave and the rest of the annoying Trolls wasn't too much to bear for poor Rose?" You ask, a smile curving around your lips. "That must have been hell."

"The only thing that truly was annoying is when Karkat kept complaining the duration of the trip about your bucket-note." She gives a soft chuckle rather than a laugh, "Although, Dave was really only the worst part." She says, loud enough so that her ecto-brother can hear. Only, you look around and find that neither Dave or Jade are here.

"Well..." You clear your throat, "It looks like Dave and Jade left us." _All alone_, you add silently to yourself. The only reason you really said that was because you just noticed your cheeks were rose red. Haha. Rose red.

Rose gives a soft nod. "I suppose they did. I wonder where they ran off to. Well, I have something else to psycho-analyze."

Then it hits you.

Oh Gog.

You can _hear _the Dave voice in your head. This was payback. Oh no... He left you alone with her on purpose.

Curse you Strider!

"Heheh." You give an awkward laugh. Oh Gog, this was going to end badly.

"Oh well. Just the two of us, I suppose."

"It seems that way." Rose states, matter-of-factly, as if she doesn't mind it.

"Well, unless Jade and Dave discovered a way to make themselves invisible." A look of skepticism. "What? It could happen!"

"John, spare me the science behind that." She gives you a lopsided smile, and the two of you drift for a bit in no particular direction.

There's suddenly a look of horror in her eyes.

"Oh..." She says, drifting off.

"Huh?" You ask, tilting your head to the side. "What's up?"

"I feel terrible about this, but..." Rose nibbles on her bottom lip, and it looks cute the way she's nervous. "But Liv Tyler didn't make it through the explosion."

Heart stops.

"What?"

"On the bright side, she died a noble death, helping Dave and I ascend." Rose tries to smile. You can't help but smile as well.

"A Hero's Death, eh?" You shift a bit in the air. "You sure she's dead? Like, half-cyborg-bunny-rabbits can't ascend to God Tier?" Your idea sounds totally stupid, but there's always a possibility. Of course, you were just joking. At least, you think you were.

Poor Liv Tyler. You fight back fake tears.

"You do realize that a 'cyborg' is already half-machine? There is no need to say 'half-cyborg'?" There she goes again, with her usual cryptic and matter-of-fact way of speaking, totally dodging the question.

"Roooose." You whine in a joking manner.

"Alright." She surrenders, holding her arms up in a gesture that reflects so. "Perhaps Liv Tyler has a Quest Bed somewhere."

"What do you think her God Title would be?" You pucker your lips in thought. "Bunny of... Benevolence?"

"Rabbit of Requiem?"

"Cottontail of Candy?"

"Hare of Hell?"

"Rose!" You shove her lightly. "Why do all of _your _names seem tobe some form of depression?" You joke.

She tilts slightly, almost as if she had lost her balance, and grabs hold of your God Tier outfit. Flushing cheeks told you that she was embarrassed.

"S-sorry." She quickly resumes her flight. Wow, that was stupid. Way to go Egbert. Why don't you drop the lady now that you've risen about ten feet in the air? Might as well just carry her up to the skies and see if she'll float on a cloud-

"John?" She takes your hand, noticing that you stopped talking.

"O-oh! Sorry!" You try to gulp down your fear. You fail miserably. "Rose, uh, I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?" She asked intently, curious.

"Uh..." You stutter, trying to say the words, "Well, I uh... Bluh.,"

"John, just spare us the trouble." And she leans forward, taking the initiative and cupping your cheeks with her hands. Hopy crap.

For a moment, you're stunned, but you soon lose yourself in the kiss. And it feels _amazing._ Not like the one from before, where you had to caress her dead body to bring her back to life. No, this one was full of longing and need and love.

But wow, that was completely unlike Rose.

After what seemed like an eternity, you finally part, and she makes a comment, "I suppose we bring out the best in each other," as if she just read your mind. Then, the hood is thrown back over her head, realizing that Dave and Jade are approaching. The hood was useful for hiding the blush that stained her cheeks. You're a bit jealous. Just a bit.

"Hey, Rose, I missed you!" Jade immediately runs up, waiting for Rose to descend and touch the ground before wrapping her arms around the Seer in a hug. Dave gives you this look, and you know a pranking war has just started.

Rose hugs Jade, then brings her hood down even further as she tries to avoid your gaze. You give a toothy grin as you descend as well, and wrap your arms around her, not even caring that Jade and Dave can see the whole show.

You don't even need to look to see that she's smiling.


End file.
